


Toodle-oo

by Goat_Gruff



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Gruff/pseuds/Goat_Gruff
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a miko. And this story would have been better for everyone if it had ended there.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 20





	Toodle-oo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjaneees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaneees/gifts).



> I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR THE SONG "CALL ME MAYBE" BY CARLY RAE JEPSEN!

It was shortly before midnight on the eve of the vernal equinox when Kagome Higurashi made her way through the darkness to the spring. The day’s beams were still too cool to provide much heat, but the normal, biting edge to the nightly atmosphere was absent in favor of the newly warming season. So, covered in only a robe, she embraced the cooler air, knowing the warm depths of the waiting spring would chase away any lingering chill.

“La la la!” she sang, swinging her bath caddy by her side.

Smiling brightly, she relished the decadent freedom that wandering through the feudal night brought, and when the spring came into sight, so did a bouncing spring to her step.

_A bath! Oh, I have so been wanting this all day long!_

Stopping behind a short outcropping, the young miko carefully stripped away her robe and set out her bathing supplies, all the while humming underneath her breath a fanciful tune about finding love unexpectedly.

_“Hey, I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe...”_

But as she stepped around that rock and went to enter the spring, Kagome never once suspected that it would be occupied…

…and screamed.

“GYAHHHHH!”

Shampoo and conditioner flew out of her grasp like a grouse from its nest, and the solitary white bar of soap slipped from between her fingers and rocketed toward the spring.

And landed in the lap of an equally surprised daiyoukai.

A very _naked_ daiyoukai.

Kagome’s voice choked two octaves too high in her throat, and as her hand, shaking and flushing like the rest of her, went to her neck, she forgot her own state of nudity as she focused on the flawless, picture perfect form before her. “Sess-Sesshoumaru?”

The demon in question, wet hair draping around him and clinging like a second skin, glared at her from the shallow waters. They hid nothing, and of this he was well aware, but there was nothing he could do for it under the circumstances except wait for the miko’s wits to return to her so she could leave and let him finish his bath. But unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, the miko was a little slow on the uptake that night.

He watched as her fingers seemed to tighten about her throat.

“St-stripes,” she wheezed, still not looking away.

The demon sighed, silently bemoaning the curse of his perfection, and studiously kept his eyes on her horrified—interested?—face.

“It is rude to stare,” Sesshoumaru bit acerbically, tossing her soap outside of the spring. The foul odor of that slimy little bar still hovered around him, and he resisted the urge to snap it apart with his light whip. When she did not look away, he growled. “Miko, you are—"

"H-How?”

“How what?”

Kagome flailed one hand at him, utterly unable to avert her gaze. “That's not-- Y-You c-can't... How...can you be...so...perfect?!?"

His eyes widened at the stuttered though flattering compliment, and he even had the momentary thought to _preen_ when she opened her mouth again.

“E-Even your... Y-Your... Even your t-toodle!!"

Time stopped as a look of ghastly horror broke the daiyoukai’s normal stoic demeanor, and the body part in question, that she so aptly named _toodle,_ deflated.

Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, it caught the attention of the miko.

“Nooooooo, what happened to it?! It was fine a second ago!”

Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth and counted to ten in his head before speaking again. “You and your abysmal descriptor happened to it.”

“Oh.”

Was that disappointment lurking in the midnight sapphire depths of her eyes? Or was it…

“How do we fix that?” she asked, round eyes blinking innocently.

His eyebrows shot into his hair, and for the briefest of moments, he considered killing her. But as the thought left him, another one filtered into his brain. A more _enticing_ thought.

“You could join this Sesshoumaru.” He sat back in the shallow waters of the spring then, steam rising up and toying with his long silver hair while he let her peruse all his glory.

Kagome took a tenuous step forward. “You won’t tell anyone?”

“No, this Sesshoumaru won’t.”

And like all stories eventually do, the tale of the miko and the daiyoukai in the spring came to its end.

A very _happy_ ending.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 10 points to Slytherin if Imjaneees executes a fine piece of fanart related to the events in this fic.


End file.
